


reckless serenade

by supernaturalsun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, It happens, M/M, also maybe they grew a relationship without realising it, basically ray is even cuter than usual when he wakes up, i wouldn't say it's fluff but it's mostly pretty sweet, leonard's brain is not sure what to do with the information, sexfriends with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: Prompt :we casually hook up at parties sometimes but this time you got so drunk you couldn’t make it all the way back to your dorm so i let you crash in my room because it was closer and it turns out you’re really cute when you wake up in the morning, fuck.





	reckless serenade

**Author's Note:**

> College Coldatom has a soft spot in my heart so I guess this was bound to happen.

Waking up, it took Leonard some time to understand why his left arm felt numb and why he had a heavy hot weight covering his chest. 

_Raymond._

Leonard paused for a second, tempted to awaken the other man but clearly not in the mood to deal with him. He wanted out. Surprisingly enough, things would have been way easier if they hadn’t been spending the night in _his_ bed.

With the bare minimum of gentleness, Leonard finally got out, grabbed a boxer and a towel before heading out to the shared bathrooms down the hallway.

The spray of the shower managed to clear his head fairly well until the discovery of a bruise on his hip brought back all the memories from last night.

Leonard wouldn’t deny the smile that settled on his face. He’d had a really good time. Always did when Ray, his mouth and his dick, were involved. 

Which really wasn’t the point right now, whatever. 

Or maybe it was.

Ray was tall. He had this hair Leonard wanted to run his fingers through and those strong arms and pretty hands he wanted all over his skin. Ray was a good looking person with a nice body and really, that had been the only reason Leonard had started flirting with him at a party early in the semester.

It should have been a one time thing, it became casual after a month or so. Thing was, the sex was great and Ray was great -by extension, Leonard guessed- so why the bother of working on someone else when he could already get what he wanted the easy way.

(Nevermind the fact that Leonard Snart never liked the easy things and had flirting as a second nature, details, really). 

Ray was here and Ray knew how to make him feel good. He also had those moments where he smiled at Leonard as if looking at him or just being with him was enough to please him and he had this habit of telling Leonard about his day and asking Leonard about his life and yeah, Leonard did listen and answer, sometimes, for a couple of minutes before shutting Ray up with his mouth.

It went from drawling “Having a good night, _Raymond_” next to a punch bowl to hooking up at parties, telling Ray about his sister and having Ray waving at him at the library before approaching to offer his coffee because Leonard looked like he could use it.

It became casual and Leonard felt good about how he was compartmentalizing things real nice. And then he woke up with a warm and soft Raymond Palmer laying on him, legs intertwined with his, one hand on his stomach and his nose buried against his neck.

The worst thing being Leonard actually hesitated before getting out of bed, contemplating for a couple of seconds the idea of just falling back asleep to the giant puppy wrapped around him.

_Not good._

Finishing his shower under a spray of cold water to calm his body down, Leonard got back to his room to find out -disappointedly so- that Ray was still very much here. The future engineer had moved since Leonard’s departure, a pillow nested between his arms, sheets letting his naked ass on display and hair going in way too many directions. 

He also had this smile that made him look so peaceful, it snatched Leonard’s attention for a moment before he was finally able to get his eyes away. It was taking too much of Leonard’s willpower to not wake him up. Whether to send him away or to get back to yesterday’s activities, he wasn’t sure yet.

Against or along -again, depending on who’s opinion- his best judgment, he decided to let the other man sleep and Leonard settled on doing his homework of the week-end. That wasn’t how he’d planned to start the day but that would do to make his mind forget about the warm body and soft face staying five feet away.

Oddly enough, it worked fairly well for almost an hour before it stopped for obvious reasons.

“Come back to bed.”

Leonard deciphered more than heard the words mumbled by Ray against his pillow. He turned his chair around to face blinking eyes and the beginning of a smile. He grabbed a bottle of water from his desk and handed it over.

“How’s your head ?”

Ray moved to sit up with his back against the wall. The action finally got his ass out of sight but put his bare chest in full display, from broad shoulders to soft abs, trail of black hair leading to a very interesting part of Ray’s body included. 

“Probably need a couple more hours of sleep before it stops hurting but it’s okay. I’ve had worse.”

Leonard arched an eyebrow that Ray didn’t even register, more focused on gulping down the water than explaining to his host how he’d had worst hangovers in his life. 

For a second, Leonard had to wonder if Ray did remember the end of their night the correct way and thought he’d let him stay because he wanted the Physics major to spend the night with him and not because he’d been too drunk and tired to get back to his place and really, that just had been the smart thing to do.

The bottle set away, Ray rubbed his hands over his eyes and managed to make an even bigger mess out of his hair. Leonard went back to studying. If sleepy Raymond Palmer was cute, barely awoke Raymond Palmer made Leonard want to go back to bed and do unholy things to him.

_Nope._

Doing his best to focus on his homework, Leonard heard Ray moving around after a couple of minutes and he announced he was borrowing a towel to go grab a shower. He acknowledged the information with a noise that resembled an okay. Or at least he thought he did, whatever.

The door of his room opening and closing to let Ray back in didn’t surprise Leonard. Strong arms coming from behind him to rest on his shoulders, almost in a hug-like movement, surely did. He did not startle, thank you very much, but a fact-check would say he came very close to.

“Oh you’re writing the report for Stein’s last lab class ? I finished mine yesterday, if you need any help.”

Leonard took a deep breath, trying his best to keep still. He could feel droplets of water landing on his shirt from Ray’s damp hair and one wrong move would probably get his nose crushed against the other man’s chin. So much for the respect of personal space.

Ray dropped a kiss on the top of his head and Leonard tried to be affronted for a second but the gesture just made him smile, on the inside.

“Okay, so apparently you got it on your own. Right. Cool. Anyway, you can still text me if you need me to. I’m gonna… I’m gonna leave. Just have to find my shoes and we’ll be good to go.”

Ray must have understood that the absence of reaction was his cue to leave because Leonard felt Ray’s body getting away and he heard him rummaging through the room for his lost items.

It was hard to not huff his trademark _Raymond_ when some little cries of pain let out that Ray had apparently managed to hit a limb or two in the minimum amount of furniture Leonard had in his room. He might have also smiled for real.

_Incredible._

After a couple of heartbeats and a deep breath, Leonard gave his chair a spin and he found Ray close to his door.

“Do you have plans for tonight ?”

Ray turned around, the ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

“I’ve got an essay to finish and I’m hitting the gym at 6 pm but that’s about it.”

Leonard nodded, almost biting his tongue to keep his next words inside his mouth. Unsuccessfully. 

“Come by when you’re done.” 

It was as much a suggestion as it was a request and Leonard expected Ray to be surprised but the bastard smirked as if he’d been expecting this and yeah, it took a lot of Leonard’s willpower to not get up and kiss the expression away.

“Will do.”

Ray winked at him and two seconds later Leonard found himself blinking at a closed door.

_Nice._


End file.
